


The Gift

by 0Melting_Angels0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Moving, Moving In Together, Romantic Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: Gavin tries to find Connor a gift, but is troubled on what to get him.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to take part in Convin Secret Santa! I was given some wonderful prompts, and so here I am. 
> 
> Hopefully the person this was written for has as much fun as I had writing it. 
> 
> This was written for:
> 
> The lovely vanillaxbeann on tumblr! 
> 
> This will be visible on both AO3 and Tumblr, to make sure they see and love it! 
> 
> Of course, you're all free to enjoy it as well!

Gavin was normally pretty calm and collected. Or at least, he had been, since he started going out with Connor five months ago. But he couldn't seem to stop himself stressing over one agonising point in particular. 

It was getting closer and closer to Christmas. Not only would it be the first Christmas which Connor had ever seen, but it would subsequently be their first Christmas as a  _ couple.  _

And so he wanted everything to be perfect. He'd spent a small fortune on decorations, and countless more hours decorating his apartment- something which Connor had been endearingly eager to help with.

They'd ironed out their plans for the holiday itself. Christmas Eve would be spent at the Precinct’s annual party, whereas Christmas would be spent with just the two of them. 

Boxing Day was going to be more of a family affair- they'd be tying up with Hank, as well as Chris and Tina, and their respective families.

Gavin had managed to find presents for all of them, and didn't even want to know how long it had taken to wrap everything up.

There was just one thing left preventing Christmas from being a perfect success- one that was exceedingly crucial. 

Gavin still hadn't found a gift for Connor. 

At first he'd been confident that, after several months together, he'd know what to get the android- but had quickly been proven wrong. 

Connor already seemed to have everything he needed. He had an extensive wardrobe after discarding the Cyberlife suit, an expensive guitar gifted to him by Markus, and his own car. 

Then there was the countless other small objects that decorated everywhere Connor went; from his desk, to his spaces in Gavin's apartment.

As he continued stressing over what to get the guy he'd fallen head over heels for, like in some cheesy hallmark movie, Gavin eventually gave in- and rang Chris. 

The two of them had known each other long before Tina had come into the picture, and so Gavin felt that the man knew him better than anyone else- apart from Connor. 

Asides from that, he was growing increasingly conscious of the fact that Christmas was less than a month away. 

He didn't want to disappoint the person he cared about more than anything else in the world. 

_ “Hey, Gavin!”  _ Chris answered on the other end of the line, voice cheerful as ever.

“Chris.” Gavin took a deep breath. “I need your help.”

_ “Wow, straight to the point. No ‘hey Chris, how are you and-”  _ Chris started, feigning irritation. 

“Chris.” Gavin interrupted.

_ “So serious.”  _ Chris paused.  _ “What's up?” _

“Christmas is less than a month away.” Gavin started.

_ “Don't remind me. I still have fairy lights to put up in the hallway.”  _ Chris chuckled good-naturedly.  _ “Your point?” _

“I don't know what to get for Connor.” Gavin admitted.

_ “Still?”  _ Chris sounded surprised.  _ “Cutting it close, man.” _

“I know that, Chris. Fuck.” Gavin exhaled slowly. “He's got everything. What do I do?”

_ “Everything _ ?” Chris sounded confused for a moment.  _ “He doesn't…wait. Yeah, he does have pretty much everything he could want. Or need.” _

“Not helping.” Gavin spoke bluntly.

_ “I know. Give me a second to think.”  _ Chris hummed.  _ “I might have something.” _

“I'll take whatever I can get.” Gavin took a seat on the couch.

_ “Didn't you say you were thinking of asking him to move in?” _ Chris pointed out.  _ “That law just got passed allowing androids and humans to live together.” _

“Chris, you're a fucking genius.” Gavin immediately stood back up.

_ “Won't it be too late to file the paperwork?”  _ Chris asked.

“I can pull a few strings.” Gavin explained. “I was going to wait, but…fuck. Why should I?”

_ “That's the spirit!” _ Chris encouraged.

“You don't think it's too soon?” Gavin pursued.

_ “I've seen the way Connor looks at you. And everyone's seen the way you two are together.” _ Chris sounded happy.  _ “Go for it, man.” _

“I will.” Gavin took a deep breath. “Fuck it.”

_ “Let me know if I can help.”  _ Chris spoke up.

“You've already helped.” Gavin cleared his throat. “Thanks, Chris.”

_ “You were already going to ask him in the New Year. I just gave you the push you needed.”  _ Chris paused.  _ “Maybe Lieutenant Anderson can help speed up the process?” _

“Think he'll go for it?” Gavin was surprised.

_ “You know he forgave you for being an asshole a while ago.”  _ Chris laughed.  _ “He'll go for it.” _

“Alright.” Gavin nodded to himself. “Connor’s away for a couple days helping Markus. Should give me enough time.”

_ “A few days for paperwork, in Detroit?” _ Chris laughed.  _ “If anyone can get that done, it's you.” _

“Thanks, Chris.” Gavin spoke sincerely.

_ “Just doing my job as future best man.”  _ Chris laughed.

Before he could even begin to question Chris over that statement, he hung up- leaving Gavin to pore over those words in awed silence. 

After a moment, he managed to come back into himself, and refocus on the task at hand. 

It wasn't going to be easy to get the necessary paperwork done in time for Christmas, let alone in a few days, but Gavin was determined. 

No matter what the cost would be, he was going to get it done. Because Connor deserved nothing less. 

After allowing himself a moment to collect his thoughts, he took a deep breath- and called Hank.

_ “Gavin.” _ Hank answered quickly.

“Hank.” Gavin exhaled slowly. “You free?”

_ “That depends. What for?”  _ Hank questioned.

“It's…about Connor.” Gavin started.

_ “If you've done something stupid, I'm going to kick your ass.”  _ Hank spoke bluntly.

“Nothing…its nothing like that.” Gavin took another deep breath. “You know they just passed that law?”

_ “The one that lets humans and androids live together.” _ Hank paused.  _ “Holy shit.” _

“I want Connor to move in with me. Get him a key and…” Gavin let his voice tail off.

_ “Meet me at those android law offices.”  _ Hank put two and two together.  _ “We'll get the paperwork.” _

“Thanks, Hank.” Gavin spoke sincerely.

After the Lieutenant had hung up, Gavin sat in silence for a few moments. 

If you'd told him six months ago that he'd be going out with  _ Conno _ r, and that he'd somehow ended up becoming friends with  _ Lieutenant Anderson,  _ he wouldn't have believed you. 

But there he was, with it as his reality. And Gavin couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy.

* * *

After a short journey, in his prized possession of a 1969 Dodge Charger, Gavin managed to find a parking space outside the android law offices. 

The tower block had been set up not long after the revolution, and had become a hub for setting up bills and laws that protected android rights. 

Gavin had been there a few times before, namely when laws were passed allowing androids to carry badges and weapons- and Connor had come to collect his. 

He couldn't have imagined, even then, that he'd be coming back to help Connor  _ move in with him. _

With a smile on his face and an almost uncharacteristic spring in his step, he practically leapt out of the car- hurriedly locking it before looking around for Hank.

After a moment, he saw the Lieutenant waiting right outside the offices’ front doors. Once he'd given himself a moment to collect his thoughts, he quickly walked over. 

Almost immediately, Hank's face seemed to light up. Gavin knew the smile was more for Connor than himself, but he took it. 

It was a vast improvement on what their relationship had been only a few months ago.

“Well, we're here.” Hank spoke up.

“We are.” Gavin exhaled slowly.

“You're serious about this, aren't you?” Hank asked.

“I am.” Gavin answered. “Never thought we'd be here.”

“That makes two of us.” Hank agreed.

“I…” Gavin cleared his throat. “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem.” Hank said. “Come on, we'd better get moving.”

* * *

After they'd finally reached the right set of offices in the building, Gavin had expected that they'd be there for the foreseeable future, but he was pleasantly surprised.

As it turned out, he probably wouldn't have needed Hank- the team made up of androids and supportive humans remembered Gavin.

In turn, they remembered Connor, and recalled how the former deviant hunter had been instrumental in turning the tide of the revolution.

As a result, they were all too eager to help- many of them bolstered by the knowledge that Gavin and Connor would be the first human/android couple to legally live together.

It created a happy buzz whilst they worked, resulting in the time passing faster than they had expected- and so Gavin and Hank found themselves walking out just over an hour later.

Paperwork in hand, Gavin found himself once again walking with a slight spring in his step and a smile on his face. 

Feeling more excited and nervous than he could ever have thought possible, he exited the building a good few minutes before Hank- and had to force himself to wait until the Lieutenant made his way out.

“Gavin.” Hank moved to stand at his side. “Never thought I'd be saying this to you, but thank you.”

“For what?” Gavin turned to face the Lieutenant, arms full of documents.

“Connor’s happy. Never seen him smile the way he has when he's with you.” Hank admitted.

“I don't know what to say.” Gavin cleared his throat.

“Don't have to say anything. Just know I appreciate what you've done for my son.” Hank crossed his arms. “I'd ask if you'd like to go for a drink, but I know you've got to finish up here.”

“Raincheck?” Gavin suggested.

“Sounds good.” Hank started walking away, before turning back round for a moment. “Call me later. I want to know how Connor reacts to this.”

“I will.” Gavin called out.

As soon as the Lieutenant had gotten into his car, and driven out of sight, Gavin let out a breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding. 

Taking a few moments to regain control over his breathing, he found himself looking down at the massive pile of papers in his hands, and the box on top. 

He could have gotten the digital files for Connor to put a fingerprint on, but there was something much more person about getting the android to physically sign the documents. 

Beginning to imagine the look on Connor’s face, Gavin found his mind wandering to the alternative outcome to what he was hoping for. 

There was the possibility that the android could reject Gavin's idea, for any number of reasons- but he had faith it would all work out. It had to.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin walked over to his car, placing the documents in a secure folder he'd bought on the way over. 

It was a shining blue, reminiscent of the common shade of Connor’s LED- something Gavin hoped that the android would appreciate. 

Once he was confident that the documents were safe in said folder, Gavin placed it in the glove compartment. After he'd triple checked the security of the compartment, he picked up the small box that had been sitting on top. 

It was a chunky grey box, with no real detail, but it was what was inside that mattered. A gleaming key, 3D printed in a matter of seconds from a scan of the one he wore around his neck. 

Smiling, as he ran his fingers over it, Gavin found one more idea entering into his head. Something that would elevate the gift even further.

Within moments, he was pulling out of the parking space, and heading towards his next destination.

* * *

 

Pulling up outside one of the more expensive jewellery stores in the center of Detroit, Gavin found it increasingly harder to contain his excitement. 

Having to force himself to calm his breathing, he quickly picked up the key box. Afterwards, he unbuckled, and stepped out of the car in record time- barely managing to remember to lock the vehicle before heading into the store. 

It definitely wasn't the sort of place that Gavin normally went to- his paycheck could only stretch so far after all- but this time would be an exception. 

Examining the numerous displays of gleaming jewellery, Gavin headed further into the store. Distracted, he almost missed a shop assistant calling out to him- until they tactfully stepped in front.

It was a smiling, red haired woman, in a uniform as immaculate and well maintained as the store around her.

“Can I help you with anything?” she asked cheerfully.

“You do engravings, right?” Gavin asked.

“We do! Are you looking to purchase a piece of jewellery to engrave, or do you have an item of your own you'd like us to take a look at?” the woman pursued.

“Something of my own.” Gavin answered.

“Wonderful! Follow me!” the woman turned round.

After a moment of walking through the store, she spoke up again, drawing Gavin's attention away from the box in his hands- if only for a few moments.

“Do you mind if I ask what you're looking to get engraved today?” she enquired.

“Keys to my apartment.” Gavin cleared his throat.

“Oh! Someone special moving in?” the woman's voice sounded cheerful.

“My…boyfriend.” Gavin glanced back down at the box.

“Taking the next step must be exciting.” the woman enthused.

“It is.” Gavin admitted.

Before the woman could ask anymore questions, they found themselves standing in front of a large counter at the back of the store- several small engraving machines placed strategically around the lone worker. 

A brown haired, male android, who smiled as Gavin and the woman approached his workspace.

“Adrian!” the woman greeted. “Got an engraving request!”

“Splendid!” Adrian turned to look at Gavin, before glancing back at the woman. “I can take it from here, Laura.”

“Alright then!” Laura nodded. “I'll come by in a moment to see how you two are getting on.”

Once Laura had walked away, immediately gravitating towards another lone customer, Gavin moved closer to the desk- offering a smile to Adrian. One the android returned, practically beaming with joy.

“What are you looking to get engraved?” Adrian asked. “Oh, I should probably ask for your name,if that's alright.”

“Gavin Reed. I want the keys to my apartment to be engraved.” Gavin placed the box on the counter, before taking off the necklace around his neck- which held his own key.

“Ooh! Someone special moving in?” Adrian opened the box, and examined both keys.

“My boyfriend.” Gavin answered.

“Wonderful! This must be a very exciting day for you!” Adrian clapped his hands together.

“I've been waiting to do this.” Gavin admitted. 

“Waiting?” Adrian picked up one of the keys, to get a closer look at the shape. “I've read that it is easy for humans to move in together.”

“I…” Gavin cleared his throat.

“Oh! That was inappropriate of me!” Adrian blushed bright blue. “Sorry, I just get excited. I'm still trying to get used to feeling…excited.”

“It's fine.” Gavin spoke quickly. “And I've had to wait because…my boyfriend…he's not human.”

“He's an android?” Adrian's eyes widened. “Well, that's wonderful! He's very lucky.”

“So am I.” Gavin admitted.

“Oh this is just too sweet.” Adrian put the key down. “Please, how can I help? What would you like on the keys? I presume you'd like both to be engraved?”

“Both.” Gavin confirmed. “I'd like my name on the side of one key, his on the other side of the second key.”

“That sounds good.” Adrian nodded. “Anything else?”

“A date. On the other side of the keys.” Gavin rummaged around in his jacket pockets, before producing his phone- and showing a date on the screen.

“Is this date significant?” Adrian took the phone, to examine the list of names and dates.

“It's when we had our first date.” Gavin explained.

“That's so…” Adrian's voice tailed off, as he looked further down the screen.

“Something wrong?” Gavin prompted.

“Connor Anderson. I know that name-” Adrian paused, before looking up at Gavin with wide eyes. “I know Connor!”

“You do?” Gavin wasn't entirely surprised- Connor’s face had been all over the news on the night of the revolution.

“He helped me!” Adrian was ecstatic.

“He did?” Gavin questioned.

“I was stuck in the Cyberlife tower. He helped me and the others escape- then he helped us find Markus!” Adrian explained enthusiastically. “Oh,this is wonderful! I can do something to say thank you- it's only small, but I can use my employee discount. I'd let you just take it, but I might get fired for that.”

“You don't have to-” Gavin started.

“Please, let me do something for Connor.” Adrian pleaded.

“...ok.” Gavin spoke, after a moment of deliberation.

“Wonderful! I'll get the machines ready!” Adrian clapped his hands together.

As the eager android got to work, Gavin found the smile on his face had returned. He knew that Connor had taken an incredible risk going into the Cyberlife tower- as he'd been told a few months into their relationship- but seeing some of that risk pay off was something else entirely. 

It only reinforced that, at least in Gavin's mind, Connor was perfect.

* * *

Once the engravings were finished, Adrian and Laura had helped Gavin pick out a box to put the keys in. It was sickeningly sweet- crystalline, and shaped like a heart, with a red cushion inside on which the keys sat.

Paired with the keys was brand new silver chains, tucked underneath the box's cushion to enhance the presentation.

The set and engraving would have cost Gavin a small fortune, and he had been prepared to pay it; Connor deserved the best after all. But in the end, it wasn't even necessary.

Adrian's discount, as well as a few good words the android had whispered to his boss, had brought the price down to something that Gavin could barely believe.

Once he'd made his purchase, Gavin carefully tucked the box into a zippered pocket in his jacket lining. 

He'd been offered a special bag to carry it in, but Gavin knew that Connor would be able to easily scan the bag and discern what was inside, from the detailed logo- and decided that keeping it on his person was the wiser choice.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly, and soon it was the day in which Connor would return home. Wanting everything to be perfect, Gavin triple checked every decoration, making sure not even a single bauble was out of place.

It took longer than he'd hoped, but eventually he was satisfied. Finding himself walking through to the living room with a sense of pride, he took a deep breath- the key box gleaming on the living room table.

He'd kept it there ever since he returned from the jewellery shop, concerned about touching it in case he happened to damage it in any way.

Gavin knew those fears were unfounded, as the box was more well crafted than many of the things in his apartment, but his nerves kept creeping back in.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin glanced at his cellphone- almost dropping it when he realised the time. With the knowledge that Connor would be returning in less than an hour, he began to get ready.

After deliberately taking a long shower Gavin examined his closet, one hand clutching at the towel around his waist, and the other rifling through the numerous racks of clothes. 

It took longer than he'd ever admit, but he eventually settled on the perfect outfit. Selecting a black floral suit that Connor had bought for him, Gavin allotted extra time to making sure every crease and fold was flattened out. 

He was so caught up in getting dressed, and tying up his dress shoes, that he almost missed a knocking at the door.

Jumping up as soon as he caught wind of the sound, Gavin rushed to the door- pausing for a moment to catch his breath before placing his hand on the doorknob. 

After taking a scant few seconds to collect his thoughts, and bracing himself for what would be an emotional next few minutes, he opened the door. 

Immediately, he felt a smile crossing onto his face. Because there Connor stood, after their few days apart.

The android looked exhausted, if that were even possible, white turtleneck sweater, torn skinny jeans and black sneakers covered in bits of multicoloured tinsel. 

Despite his appearance, and the numerous curls showing up in his normally immaculate hair, Connor was smiling too.

“I've missed you.” Connor was the first one to speak.

Immediately, Gavin brought the android into his arms, heart beginning to pound a million miles a minute when Connor eagerly returned the embrace- dropping his bag on the floor in an instant. 

The two of them stood like that for several blissful moments, until Gavin finally found the strength to break away.

As he leant backwards, he brought his hands up to Connor, tenderly placing them either side of the android's face. When Connor leaned into his hands, eyes fluttering closed for a moment in pure bliss, Gavin felt his heart skip more than a few beats.

Once the android's eyes finally opened again, Gavin pressed his lips to Connor’s in a passionate, yet tender kiss- one that seemed to steal all the artificial breath out of the speechless android.

He would have stayed in that moment forever, but Gavin knew he couldn't. Somehow, he managed to find the strength to break away, heart skipping a beat again at the distinct blue blush covering Connor’s face.

“I missed you.” Connor was the first to speak. 

“And I missed you.” Gavin led the android inside, before closing and locking the door.

“It's good to be back.” Connor stumbled before managing to pull off his sneakers. “The lights still look pretty.”

“We did a good job.” Gavin agreed. “Come on, I've got something for you.”

“Christmas isn't for several weeks.” Connor looked confused.

“I know, dipshit.” Gavin retorted, but with no malice behind what was once an insult. “Couldn't wait.”

“Ok.” Connor smiled. “Lead the way.”

As he took both of the android's hands in his, Gavin led Connor into the living room, miraculously managing not to stumble as he manouevered backwards. 

Once they were both standing by the couch, he let go of the android's hands, before quickly gathering up the key box.

Making sure to obscure it as much as he could, Gavin turned to face Connor- heart pounding faster than it ever had before. After allowing himself a moment to gather the courage, Gavin began to talk.

“Wasn't sure what to get you, at first.” Gavin admitted. “Thought you already had everything you wanted.”

“I do.” Connor smiled, hands clasped together in front of him.

“We were both wrong.” Gavin took a deep breath. “There's one thing you didn't have, and it probably makes me sound like a selfish asshole, but I couldn't wait until Christmas.”

“You are the least selfish person I've met.” Connor spoke reassuringly.

“Fuck, don't make me cry.” Gavin took a deep breath before continuing. “I wanted to give you something that's going to last. Something that mattered.”

Gavin moved to hold the key box in his palms, enough for Connor to begin to get a closer look. After letting the android examine it, for a moment, he continued.

“I want you to take the next step.” Gavin cleared his throat as it wavered with emotion. “With me, Connor.”

Opening the box, Gavin pulled out one of the engraved keys- the one with his name detailed on the front- and offered it towards Connor. 

Once the android had taken the key on its silver chain into his hands, Gavin carried on- trying not to lose control of his emotions as Connor began to realise what he held.

“I want you to move in with me.” Gavin willed his voice not to shake.

“Gavin…” Connor was almost speechless. “The law only just got passed…”

“I had some help.” Gavin admitted. “You just need to sign the papers, and you're in. Fuck. I mean, if you want to.”

“Of course I want to.” Connor’s eyes shone with barely withheld tears.

At the confirmation, Gavin almost lost control, with tears beginning to pool in his eyes. 

He wasn't normally an emotional guy, as he preferred to keep things hidden on the inside, but Connor seemed to encourage him to bring it all out into the open. 

Forcing himself to take deep breaths, Gavin handed the other key to Connor, pausing momentarily to put the box down on the couch. 

In unison, they placed the keys around each others necks, with Gavin wearing the key with Connor’s name- and Connor wearing the one with Gavin's.

As soon as the jewellery was hanging round their necks, Connor took Gavin by surprise, as the android pulled him into a passionate kiss. Feeling Connor’s gentle hands either side of his face, Gavin leaned in, wrapping his arms around the android's waist.

After a moment, despite the increasing levels of sexual tension, Gavin and Connor were forced to come apart to breathe.

“That date…on the keys…” Connor struggled to catch his breath, hair ruffled and face flushed blue.

“Our first date.” Gavin confirmed.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Connor’s voice was soft, and tender.

Finally allowing the tears of joy to run down his face, Gavin gathered the breath to respond.

“I could say the same about you.” Gavin pressed his lips to Connor’s once more, quickly, before coming back for air to speak. “I love you, dipshit.”

“And I love you.” Connor sighed.

They returned to the kiss, sinking into one another.

And there they stayed.

Until they fell into a tangled heap on the couch.


End file.
